


two: al fresco

by wordtheef



Series: thirteen ways of looking at a Lannister [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fucking, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordtheef/pseuds/wordtheef
Summary: They’re camped too close to the King’s Road to have a firebut (as Jaime said)there are other ways to keep warm.





	two: al fresco

* * *

They’re down on the leaves in the thick-growing forest of the Riverlands, and they’re too close to the kings road to have a fire but (Jaime said) there are other ways to keep warm.

He’s biting and licking down her body, holding her down with a hand inside her and even though he’s keeping it still, it doesn’t move _at all_

she thinks she might fly apart. Bust out all the seams of her body with desire and greed and joy.

_Jaime_.

He takes out his hand and she whimpers, no

he pushes it back inside her slow, one finger at a time and taking it out again until each one is wet and she is moaning for it.

He bites down on her hip. He’s working at the skin with his tongue, nipping and sucking, taking his time. His thumb moves on her clit in the same pattern (at least it feels the same) and her hips jerk up, he pushes her down and rubs again, hooking his fingers now _inside_ her body — light goes through her. Color. Heat. Brienne gasps.

Jaime smiles. “Patience.”

As if _she_ were the one who’d suggested they fuck.

Brienne had flushed. _You’re my prisoner._

_And, so? Catelyn Stark said to take me to Kings Landing._ _ She didn’t say shit about what we do meanwhile._

Just his eyes on her body made her feel overheated_. I’ve no wish to have your bastard._

_There are plenty of other things to do, _he’d said. He’d looked hungry and shameless._ You can even tie me up, if you want._

Maybe later.

Right now he pushes her legs further apart and rubs his face in the hair between them. His fingers come out of her and his tongue goes in and her world reduces to a single point, that place on her where he’s tasting and licking her edges, keeping a sharp focus on her clit while his fingers come back and fill her so full, so tight, his mouth can’t keep up with the wet anymore.


End file.
